Question: Michael walked his dog for $2$ miles on each of the past $9$ days. How many miles did Michael walk his dog altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Michael went walking. The product is $2\text{ miles per day} \times 9\text{ days}$ $2\text{ miles per day} \times 9\text{ days}= 18\text{ miles}$ Michael walked a total of $18$ miles.